High pressure injection arrangements of internal combustion engines with direct injection, which have injection valves based on solenoid valve technology, develop high momenta during operation by the solenoid striking its end stops when the valve opens and closes, momenta that are transferred via the housing of the injection valve and the support element to the internal combustion engine and thus result in a noise emission that is perceptible by humans. In particular by reflection of free, oscillating surfaces in or on the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine, thus excited sound pulses that are very readily perceptible by humans are emitted. Because of the high opening and closing frequency of such injection valves, this sound frequency is in a relatively high frequency range that is considered to be very unpleasant to the human ear. Moreover, a clarion, mechanical striking noise, a “ticking,” is perceptible. To minimize this undesirable sound pulse, it is known to provide elastic arrangements in the area in which the injection valve is supported on the cylinder head. For example, an arrangement in which a support element, namely a seat ring, supports the injection valve in the cylinder head is known from EP 1 134 406 B1. In the arrangement that is described there, it is disadvantageous that the seat ring and the spring element are spaced far apart from one another and that the bow-shaped spring element is suspended in a ring around the housing, i.e., ultimately provides no effective momentum damping but rather serves primarily as a fastening device. The latter, in particular in the radial respect, claims considerable installation space and requires a design of the spring element in the area of an electric connection and/or the connection of a fuel line in the end area of the injection valve. In particular, in this connection, the actual momentum transfer via the seat ring to the cylinder head is not effectively suppressed.
The object of the invention is to provide a high pressure injection arrangement that avoids the above-mentioned drawbacks and offers as complete elimination as possible of mechanical momentum input that leads to undesirable acoustic phenomena, due in particular to solid-borne sound conduction or excitation of oscillating surfaces in the engine block, in particular the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine.